A variety of fluid containers are known for carrying small amounts of liquid, such as water, for personal use. Such containers generally have a tapered spout on one end which facilitates drinking and a cap that is attachable to the spout to prevent fluid from leaking when the contents of the container are being stored. For example, the cap may be a simple threaded cap that is manually screwed onto similar threads on the spout. Thus, when fluid is introduced into or removed from the container, the cap is removed, the fluid is poured into or out of the spout and then the cap is screwed back on to close the container.
In particular, "sports bottles" have become increasingly popular which have of a pull cap device attached to the spout of a bottle or other container. The pull cap device has an annular cap member which is generally slidable over a collar having a passage therethrough. In a closed position, a seal tab on the collar engages a narrow portion of the cap member to provide a fluid-tight seal and prevent fluid from passing through the collar. The pull cap may be slid along the collar to an open position such that the seal tab is disengaged from the narrow portion and fluid may pass through the passage. Thus, when the pull cap device is attached to a bottle, e.g., by threading the collar onto a spout of the bottle, the cap member may be easily opened and closed to allow removal of fluid from the container without removing the pull cap device from the bottle.
To fill a sports bottle, e.g., after the contents have been drunk or otherwise emptied, the pull cap device is unscrewed from the spout, and fluid may be poured directly into the spout of the bottle. Because the spouts of such bottles are relatively narrow, however, pouring fluid into the container may not be as convenient as desired. Fluid may be spilled over the spout, possibly wasting the fluid and/or creating a mess.
Accordingly, it is believed that a fluid container which may be more conveniently filled and/or which overcomes the problems of previous containers may be useful.